christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick
Nick & Noel is a 1993 animated Christmas TV special, produced by Film Roman and Bohbot Entertainment. Synopsis A widower named Howard doesn't know that his daughter, Sarah, has only one Christmas wish, which is a mother. Noel, her kitten, and Nick, the dog who lives next door, set out on a heart pounding adventure to make her dream a reality. It takes a lot of love and cooperation, but they learn that wishes that are close to the heart can come true. Howard's next door neighbor, Leslie, is a professional singer and they get off on the wrong foot when her singing becomes too loud and distracts Howard from working. Noel tells Nicky that he's noisy and Nicky tells her that cats are so cold. Sarah comes outside to see what was the noise was about and tells Noel that Nick is trying to make friends. Back inside, Sarah writes her letter to Santa telling him that to give the other children of the world all the toys, dolls, and games to them and the only thing that she wants for Christmas is a "mommy". Wanting her to cheer up, Noel sets out on a mission to give her her Christmas present. Knowing that it's hard for her to do it alone, Noel enlists the help of Nick and he agrees on the condition that she calls him "Maestro". And they set off into town to find Sarah's new mother. After Howard and Sarah get home from grocery shopping, Howard bumps into Leslie, who's on her way to the store to do some Christmas shopping, resulting in his eggs being cracked. Sarah asks him if she can go with Leslie and he reluctantly agrees. Nick and Noel venture off into the snow and find a Santa’s Village with little kids and their parents. When Sarah and Leslie return home, Howard informs Sarah that Noel is gone and Leslie looks for Nick but he's nowhere to be found and they start searching for them. Feeling frustrated, Nick and Noel spend a night in Santa's Village. The next day Nick and Noel are walking outside looking for a new mother for Sarah but a snow plow almost runs over Noel and Nick rushes to her aid and pushes her out of harm's way before it could hit her. Sarah, Leslie, and Howard put up the Christmas tree trying to get into the Christmas spirit even though Sarah is very upset about Nick and Noel's absence. Leslie sings a song to cheer her up and it works. The next day is Christmas Eve and Nick and Noel are still searching for a mother for Sarah and they end up being at a park with kids and their mothers. Sarah, Howard and Leslie are driving around town searching for their lost pets but there’s no sign of them. Noel tries to mail Sarah's letter to Santa but it blows away in the wind. After failing to get Sarah a new mother, Nick and Noel decide to go home. While getting Christmas Eve dinner on the table, Leslie hears Nick barking outside and he jumps into her arms. Sarah sees Noel outside and is happy to have her home safe and sound. Howard and Leslie share a passionate kiss under the mistletoe. He asks her to marry him on the spot and she says yes. They find a minister that works on Christmas Eve and get married in his living room under the mistletoe. Sarah gets a stepmother and is very happy with her new family. Nick and Noel are now best friends and happy living together. External links * * Category:Specials Category:Film Roman Category:Originally aired in syndication Category:1993 releases Category:Films and specials about dogs Category:Family Home Entertainment for Kids